Amongst the Stars
by Fellow-Sparrow
Summary: Bellamy was locked away her entire life because she was told that her gift with the force was actually an illness. Tired of a secluded life, she sneaks out into town where she meets Ezra & the crew. The wheels of fate start to turn & sacrifices are made in Dark ways with all the intention of the Light. Will the Inquisitor atlas get himself an apprentice? Can Kanan keep them safe?
1. Sneaking Out

**Author Note:** _Welcome to my first Star Wars fic! I got the inspiration to write this after spending my entire day off and watching Star War Rebels.. Yeah let's see how this goes guys and gals. Story will be part in Bellamy's view and Ezra's as their journey and fate intertwine.  
><em>

**Bellamy's Summary: **For all her life Bellamy was led to believe that she was severally ill and had to be locked away from the outside world for her own protection. Her over protective father, the governor and an admired man in The Empire, made sure that his "ill" daughter was never around when he had his imperial guest over. Tired of being locked away, she sneaks out at night to explore the city undercover to keep her identity a secret. But one night she meets a boy around the same age who has the similar "illness" as her.. Or does what she have isn't an illness at all and really a gift? Given the chance to learn from a true Jedi master and travel the stars like she always dreamt of, Bellamy joins the rebel crew and see's the world that she's been hidden away from.

**Ezra's Summary:** One night while on a mission on the snowy planet of Hoth, Ezra gets himself in trouble and runs into a girl his age who also is force sensitive. Thrilled to have finally met someone like him he asks Kanan if she too can join them and learn to become a jedi. Being around her makes Ezra's heart warm in a way he can't quite understand. He has feelings for Sabine, but now he's confused when around his new friend. Will he be able to figure what he feels for her or will the chance never come when the Inquisitor comes for them both and new alliances are made.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or the characters. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: I<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"What does it look like to you?" A man with tanned skin and annoyed sapphire eyes snapped at the pestering boy over his shoulder.

The boy groaned and leaned back in his seat with a bored expression on his face. "Well maybe I'd know if you guys told me where we are actually going." He insisted and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "I mean seriously, why am I always the last one to find out?"

"Because what would it matter to you where we were going. It's not like you have a say." The man grinned and refocused his attention ahead, scanning the land observantly.

"Exactly! So you should just tell me and maybe I'd find someone else to bug." He shrugged his shoulders before an idea coming to mind. "Unless, you want to teach me how fly this thing." He grinned cunningly and got up from his chair and leaned on the shoulders of the pilot in control. "What'd say, Hera? Wanna give me some lessons sometime? I think it's about time I learned since being apart of the crew and all."

The green woman, Hera, scuffed and shook her head. "And leave my ship in the controls of you?" she laughed and the man next to her grinned along in amusement. "I think I'd give that position over to Chopper before considering you, kid."

Behind them Chopper chirped in satisfaction before getting a swift whack and his chirps turned aggressive as him and young boy battled it out.

"And Ezra, you will have no extra time because of your jedi lessons." He glanced at the kid and saw him sitting atop the droid and raised an eyebrow in question. Ezra just smiled sheepishly and hopped down but not without sending a small kick to the droid before it rolled off in a fit.

"You must learn how to control the force and all that is around you first. That is what's most important for you right now and acquires your full concentration." Ezra's master said seriously and stared down at the young boy who nodded in agreement and rubbed his right arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Kanan." He muttered knowingly, not looking up to meet his stare.

Kanan grinned and crossed his arms over his green-coated chest. "Plus, I doubt you'd be a very good driver considering how you handled that TIE fighter." He grinned and Hera snorted a laugh while Ezra's eyes got wide.

"That was Zeb's fault, not mine! He was steering with his feet!" He exclaimed as he watched his master and friend continue to chuckle in amusement.

When they didn't seem to be listening anymore, Ezra groaned and waved a hand at them both. "Wake me when we get there, will ya? I need some sleep." He turned to leave and was about exit the control room but then Kanan said something that stopped him.

"Actually, I think we're here." He stated and watched at Ezra rushed to the front to gaze out the window. His face was full of excitement but it slowly started to fall until it became confused.

"Uh, why is all I see are clouds?" He questioned and looked at his master in confusion.

"Those aren't clouds, Ezra, that's snow." He noted the boys face mix between a look of disbelief and excitement.

"Whoa, really? I've never seen actual snow before!" he pressed up closer to the window and Hera complained about him getting marks on the glass and him being in her way.

"Well on this planet everything is covered in snow, even the volcanoes." Kanan explained and turned his stare back to the landscape. "The temperatures here can get dangerously low and is void of most life that is until 16 years ago when The Empire constructed a usable base and livable city here."

Ezra tore his eyes away from the land of snow and looked up at his master. "So that's where we're going, right? That Empire constructed city slash base?"

Kanan nodded. "That's the plan."

Ezra raised an eyebrow at him and backed away from the window slightly and crossed his arms. "So what exactly _is_ the plan?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." Kanan smiled amusingly when his padawan threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the control room, muttering complaints and mimics under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Do you wish to freeze to death, milady? Close that window at once!"<p>

The girl who had been fully facing the opened window, turned her head around and found one of her family's maids standing at her bedrooms entryway, her aged face obvious with distress.

Bellamy, the young lady who stood by the window, gave the old maid a small smile before turning her attention back onto the outside world, the chilling air that leaked through the opening not seeming to bother her.

"The coldness from outside is almost comparable to that in this manor. The only difference being the air outside is fresh and anew." Bellamy said quite frankly then closed her blue eyes when a breeze blew into her room, causing her to shiver from the chilling sensation. A soft smile graced her pale, pink lips and she reopened her eyes to gaze out over the icy tundra that lay past the opaque city below. Oh how she wished to explore that part of the planet one day!

She felt the approaching presence of the maid from behind until she saw the old woman hurriedly stride past her and continue on to the window. She couldn't help but to frown when the woman grabbed the sliver handles of the two glass windows and push them back together, shivering when a breeze blew right into her face before she had them securely clasped.

"Now then," the woman huffed and turned to face the young lady squarely. "I don't advise hearing such talk from you like that, milady. It is unfit of someone of your stature and very un-lady like. Especially since you are the governors daughter." She gave Bellamy a stern glare to match her strict tone and raised a grey eyebrow.

Bellamy wished to mutter something under her breath along the lines _of 'I'll show you un-lady like'_ or _'someone of my stature shouldn't still be scolded like a child.'_

But instead Bellamy just gave a fake smile and did her best to not roll her eyes, well at least until the woman converted her gaze elsewhere. There had been times that she'd been caught rolling her eyes and the result would be getting a nice tug on the ear or a sharp pinch on any exposed skin. The pinches wouldn't be so bad if the old maid would sand down her _claws_ every once in a while like normal people.

"It's not like anyone would ever hear the truthful words spoken from my mouth since I'm locked away a majority of the time!" she sighed dramatically and spun around and flopped on her bed, her long black hair spilling out all around her on the dark blue bed sheets. She stared up at her ceiling that was decorated in stars that she had painted herself years ago as a young girl who was fascinated with world above her head.

Out of habit, she reached up as if to grasp the stars but her night sky was momentarily blocked with the face of a _not-so-happy_ maid.

"Such a theatrical young lady you are. Always complaining about what cannot ever be changed or out of her control. Such a handful indeed." The maid sighed and shook her sadly. "You know very well it is for your own good, milady. Your parents are doing what is right by sealing you away. The world is a dangerous place for such a frail, sick, young lady." She moved away and walked over to the dresser and started rummaging through the clothes.

Bellamy slowly leaned up and rested herself on her elbows and watched the maid prepare her nightly attire. The woman continued to speak while during her daily chore. "No one would show you mercy or heed to your warning of your illness. If anything they'd take advantage of your poor condition." She turned back around with a neatly folded nightgown in her arms.

"Your parents are only doing what they believe is best by locking you in your home, which is not so bad considering it's the finest one on this sphere in comparison with the others. You should consider yourself lucky when I'm sure others fight through the night not to loose any limbs from the cold." She muttered under her breath and set the nightgown on the bench at the end of the grand bed.

The experienced maid looked up and saw the young lady staring desolately off to another part of the room. When she followed her gaze she realized that she was gazing out the closed window. The woman sighed and sauntered to the door to leave but paused with her wrinkled hand on the doorknob.

"Please try to look on the bright side of it, my dear. The world is nothing what you think of it to be. Take that from an old woman who has lived a long life and has seen many things that cannot be unseen. Your parents know too very well what is out there, and it is not a place for a fragile girl like yourself."

Bellamy didn't respond and waited until she heard the click of the door being shut before she let out a soft breath and laid her head back onto her pillow to gaze up at the replica stars. A fond smile caressed her lips as she gazed up at them. At night she would fall asleep to the sight of them and dreamed of traveling in space amongst them.

She was once convinced that when she grew older she would set off and travel into space, but that was only because she had no idea of her condition that would eventually halt her dream right in its tracks.

As Bellamy started to grow, her parents would notice things that she did not. Over time she was forbidden to play with other girls in the town and was locked away whenever her fathers guests visited. Demanding why she was being blocked off from the world and other people, her parents confessed it was because she was severely ill with a sickness that was growing within her.

At first she was confused and didn't believe her parents words, but then it became clear to her of all the strange things that had been happening around her and the strange feeling within her.

At times when in a fit of emotional fury or depression, things around her would start breaking. Her toys would float off the ground and things would swirl like the gravity in the room had been flipped. But what terrified her the most was the sensation she would feel inside her during it all that assured her that _she_ was cause of the strange occurrences.

The sensation was overwhelming and at times hard to control. Her parents cut back on the amount of school instructors and soon she was only left with one teacher who had sworn to secrecy of her illness along with the few housemaids.

Over time even her own parents stopped being around her. Bellamy remembered the look of fear in her mother's eyes when one night at dinner she got angered and the glass on the table cracked and the table shook. Her father had grabbed her on the arm and rushed her into her bedroom and forbid her from leaving for the rest of the night.

Now Bellamy was 15 years old and was living the life of isolation, or that's what her maid and parents thought. Being by herself and being locked in her bedroom nearly drove her insane, so some days she would sneak down the halls and listen in on conversations of the maids, butlers, or even the noble guest of her father. There had been times that she would be so engrossed with her father's guest's conversations that she would almost get caught.

But what Bellamy secretly did that she'd been ceased in getting caught yet was sneaking out at night and exploring the city on her own.

Now that her maid was gone for the night, Bellamy knew it was time to get ready for another night of exploring the town she was forbidden from ever seeing.

She leapt from her bed and darted to the door to lock it, smiling with eagerness before running to her closet where she hid her clothes that she wore when sneaking out.

She shimmered out of her silky dress and pulled up a pair of tight, dark navy pants then tied a cerulean sash around her waist that knotted in the front and let the two long strands sway down. The long-sleeved shirt that she pulled over her head was a similar dark blue color and clung strictly to her curves so she'd be able to move around more freely. Over that was a black sleeveless armored vest that worked to keep her chest warm and protected if struck.

She got onto her hands and knees and reached for the pair of black knee-high boots that she kept hidden under her bed. Once she had them tightly tied all the way up she tip toed her way over to the grand mirror on the over side of the room. She brushed her long, black hair that contrasted harshly against her pale skin completion. But such fair skin color was common among the people who lived on her planet that was made up of icy tundra's and poor illumination from the far away sun since they sat on the very edge of their galaxy.

She stared at herself in the mirror as she pulled her hair back and started braiding her long strands into one braid that started from the top of her head and ended at her longest strand. Doing a double-check in the mirror once more, Bellamy grabbed her murky blue colored cloak and threw it around her shoulders and tied it snuggly around her neck.

When she got to the window she paused and listened for anyone walking down the hall or for any voices. From what she could hear and sense, no one was near and she was in the clear for sneaking away unnoticed.

She undid the latch on the window and leaped onto the ledge. About 20 feet below was the next rooftop and just below that was the snow-covered ground. Closing her eyes and feeling the chilling yet alluring breeze kiss her exposed skin; Bellamy let herself fall forward and soundlessly landed on the lower roof with no trouble. She looked around for any guards and jumped again into the powder of snow when she realized she was alone.

Swiftly crossing the courtyard in the shadows of silent statues or armored Imperial crafts that belonged to her father's guest, she made it to the wall and easily scaled it without bothering to look back.

As she ran down the back alleyways and away from her prison tower for the night, Bellamy couldn't help but feel a sense of thrill and exhilaration that she never felt before when sneaking out. It was as if something was going to happen and the illness that her parents declared inside of her was practically buzzing in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Reviews to this first chapter would be much appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Planet of Hoth

**Authors Note:** _Thanks for continuing to read! Hope you enjoy Zeb's and Ezra's friendship as much as I did in this chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, kid? I thought you said you liked snow?" Zeb questioned amusingly, watching the small human shiver from his head to his boots. They hadn't even been away from the Ghost for five minutes and the boy was shaking so hard that he could hear his teeth chattering.<p>

Ezra glared up at his friend, attempting to give him the harshest glare he could muster. He would've snapped right back but he didn't trust his speech on composing a firm tone through all the shivering.

Zeb grunted a snort and slung his arm over his shivering companion. "What's that you say? Does two chatters mean yes or does that mean no?" he teasingly leaned his head down to the boys to listen. "Oh, I hear a lot of 'em. That must mean yes." He laughed harder when the boy shoved him away.

"Oh, leave him alone, Zeb. It's his first time in such cold conditions and he doesn't have a big fur coat like yourself to keep warm." Sabine asserted and gave Ezra a comfortingly smile.

"You know I'm just teasing him." He moved back towards Ezra and walked beside him at the same shuffling pace. "Don't ya pal? You know I'd never pick," he poked the boys covered cheek. "on you." He grinned and poked him again, muffling his amusement under his breath.

"_St-st-st-op that!" _Ezra grunted out though his violent chattering.

Zeb froze and was quiet for a long moment before he burst into laughter and threw his head back. "This trip is going better than I thought!" he slung his arm back around his small friend who shifted his shoulders in attempt to break free. "Don't worry, kid, I won't do anything that could make this worse for ya."

There was a muffled yell followed by a soft thump and Kanan and Sabine stopped their walking and turned around to face the pair. Behind them they saw Ezra face first in the snow and Zeb rolling in uncontrollable laughter on the ground, snow sticking to his purple fur.

Kanan frowned disapprovingly at the two while Sabine grinned and crossed her arms.

"I can see why Zeb was so insistent on going on this scout now, but I still don't understand why you let him." Sabine remarked and looked over to Kanan who had his hand lifted slightly. She was about to question what he was up to until she noticed the gathering pile of snow that was hovering over an oblivious Zeb.

She covered her smile behind her hand while Zeb continued to laugh; unaware of what was just about to be unleashed over his head.

"I let him come along for an opportunity such as this," he said simply then grinned when Zeb paused in his laughter and looked up in question. He opened his mouth to speak but Kanan never gave him the chance and let the pile of snow plummet down upon its victim.

"Ah, now I understand."

* * *

><p>Ezra was both surprised and relived when they arrived to the town and found that it was a whole lot warmer compared to the frozen march they had to take just to get there. The rest of the walk to town wasn't as bad since Zeb got what he deserved and was shivering right along with him for the rest of the walk. He was never going to forget the image of Zeb's furry head popping out of the pile of snow in complete bewilderment.<p>

"You paying attention, Ezra?" He felt someone softly punch his shoulder and he found Sabine now standing at his side with her decorated storm trooper helmet on. She inclined her head while she waited for his response.

"Huh, um yeah!" he smiled in assurance when truthfully he missed the last couple of words exchanged from his comrades. Sabine was silent and continued to stare at him through her helmet until he gave up with a groan.

"Fine I wasn't listening." He confessed and she hummed knowingly. "I was just picturing Zeb's face after Kanan dropped that pile of snow on him. It's kinda hard to forget, not that I would ever want to forget something like that anways."

"I heard that." Zeb grumbled and shot a glare at the kid who smirked back at him.

"You were supposed to."

Sabine sighed and stepped in between the two guys who acted like children. "If you boys are finished we should really start doing what we came here for." She turned her head side to side to face them as she spoke. They responded by scuffing and looking elsewhere. "If Kanan hears you two going at it again he's going to punish you _both_."

"And that's exactly what I plan on doing."

As if on queue, Kanan walked up to the three and removed his hood that was shielding his face. "For this mission I'm splitting you two up." He pointed a finger at Ezra who was sneaking a glare at Zeb then straightened out. "Ezra, you're with Sabine on this one. And Zeb," the purple Lasat stopped scowling at the boy and turned his attention on Kanan. "you're with me."

"Fine by me." Zeb commented and shrugged his shoulders.

"Even finer by me." Ezra remarked and grinned when the Lasat raised an annoyed eyebrow at him.

Kanan shook his head and decided to just ignore the two for now. He was going to save all his energy to put up with the two on the long walk back to the ship.

"Remember what to keep your eyes out for Sabine and try to lay low. We don't want to attract any attention to ourselves because we can't depend on a quick get away on the ship like usual." He paused when he spotted two storm troopers walk past them on patrol. "There's going to be more Imperial soldiers here than any of the other towns we've recently come across. I want you both to be careful and keep a strict eye on Ezra."

Sabine grinned triumphantly under her mask and gave a sault to the jedi. "I'll keep the kid out of any serious trouble no problem."

Kanan gave her a perplexed look. "_Serious_ trouble?"

She just shrugged. "Well let's just face it, the kid otta get himself in some sort of trouble while we're here. He's like a walking magnet to trouble wherever he goes."

"Am not!" Ezra argued back and Zeb scuffed.

Sabine tilted her head at him. "Sure you aren't." she said in a mocking low tone.

"You have a point." Kanan muttered in agreement and Ezra looked to him in disbelief before his master smiled down at him.

Ezra glared at all three of his comrades that were smiling knowingly at him. "I'll prove to you all that you're wrong when I show back up to the meeting spot on time and unscratched. I won't have a single trooper even spare me a glance!" he yelped in surprise when a hand smacked over his mouth.

"Talk any louder and you'll prove our point this very second!" Sabine hissed from under her helmet. Kanan and Zeb were both shaking their heads at his loud outburst.

When she removed her hand, Ezra let out a sheepish laugh. "That doesn't count, right?"

"Keep him close, Sabine." Kanan sighed then pulled his hood back over his head and turned to leave in the opposite direction. Zeb gave the pair one last look before moving away and following after Kanan.

They watched them until they blended in the crowd of street shoppers and were completely out of sight. Ezra couldn't see his master anymore but he could still feel his presence because of their connection. It was thanks to that master and padawan bond that Kanan was always able to find him and get him out of trouble-not that he got himself into the trouble to begin with.

"So what are we supposed to be doing?" Ezra asked when Sabine started to walk away and he caught up to her walk by her side. She didn't turn to face him but spoke to him anyway.

"You do know what planet we're on, right?" by the taken back look on the boys face she knew that he didn't, which didn't really surprise her.

"Uh, a snow covered one?"

She laughed faintly but shook her head. "This is the planet of Hoth. It's known for being one of the coldest and most desolate planets in the Anoat sector. This sector is one of the least favored and traveled sectors in the entire Outer Rim Territories." She informed him in low tone as she surveyed the town and the people, keeping her eyes out for what she was told to look for.

"Well that explains why it took so long just to get here." Ezra recalled back to the long trip in the Ghost and how nobody would even bother telling him where their next mission was. He looked around and studied the grey and dark blue buildings. There weren't many windows on the structures but that must have been the design to keep the cold out and warmth in. The people who walked past them were all wearing thick, dark-colored coats with fur rimming the sleeve cuffs and hoods similar to his own.

"If this planet is supposed to be as desolate and unfavorable as you say, then why is there such a large city with so many people? It doesn't make sense that people would willingly come live here." He watched as several children in thick coats rolled marbles on the ground in some sort of arena that they built.

"That's because they were forced to live here." Sabine said regrettably and slowed down when she noticed Ezra pause after her words.

"What!? These people were forced to live here? What do you mean by that!?" and just like before, Sabine clamped her hand over his loud mouth. The people around them glanced at the two but continued walking.

"Will you please learn to control that tongue of yours for once!" she hissed and he nodded in agreement, though his eyes still shown with the tenderness he had when he found out the city's unfortunate dark past.

Sabine backed away and sighed. She was seriously considered having to seal his mouth shut with some sort of sticky substance if he didn't learn to keep his lips bolted.

"Kanan can probably do a better job explaining than me," she started off and rubbed at her neck. "At one point this planet was nothing but a frozen waste land, but its location was ideal for the Empire. Having a permanent base here would allow them to deploy Imperial ships a whole lot quicker into the outer territories and set up blockades whenever they wanted and have more control over the Anoat sector." Sabine stopped when she spotted troops standing guard near a building entrance that they passed before continuing.

"And besides, this planet is void of other life so there's no real posing threat against the Empire here. Since they're the only ones here, that pretty much comes down to them having not just control of this planet, but also this part of the Ison Corridor."

Ezra nodded, taking in all the information that his friend was filling him in on. It was hard to believe that the Empire would go through all the trouble of setting up a civilization on a once vacant planet just to gain more control of a part in the galaxy…or maybe that did seem very _rule-over-the-galaxy _Empire like attitude after all.

They turned a corner and he watched Sabine's gaze trail the sidewalls and store fronts as she continued to search for whatever she was supposed to be looking for.

"So how did all the people get here?" he didn't really want to know the answer because he already had a bad feeling.

"As much as I despise the part about the Empire expanding its reach, it's this part of the story I hate the most." She looked at her friend through the shaded lens of her helmet and he looked back at her once he noticed her stare.

"They were all war prisoners." She said in a soft tone and frowned. "The kids and younger ones you see walking around are the generations from the ones that were sent here in the beginning as colonies. It's been long enough that they got used to life here and had families and started living life again."

Ezra was angry. He could feel his fingers coiling into a fist at his sides. How could the Empire just rip people from their families then force them into a new land and life style light years away from their true homes? His heart clenched painfully when he thought about the families that were torn apart… He knows exactly how they must have felt. It happened years ago but there was never a day that Ezra didn't think about his parents. There were probably kids just like him out there.

"Hey," he felt a hand being gently placed on his shoulder and Ezra stilled and followed the arm up to Sabine's shielded face.

"If I said anything that brought back unwanted memories," but Ezra stopped her before she could finish and continue to blame herself.

"No. You didn't and I'm fine." He tried to give her a smile but found it hard.

"We should concentrate back on the mission, okay?" she insisted and Ezra knew she was just trying to change the depressing atmosphere and take his mind off of his parents.

"Yeah, I really don't want to meet back up with Kanan and be empty handed." He thought aloud before a frown crossing his features. "Or worse, Zeb finds something and I don't."

"Well then lets just make sure that doesn't happen." Sabine spoke up more encouragingly and Ezra grinned.

"So what are we looking for?"

"It's a symbol that one of Hera's connections said was the marking of those seeking a rebellion here on Hoth. Once or if we find the symbol, we will know that there are fellow resistance fighters here within the city."

"Sweet! So, uh, what happens after we find the symbol?" he asked and scanned crates, walls, and signs for any symbol out of the ordinary.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. We will just have to call Kanan and alert him that we found it I suppose."

"Ok…and um, what exactly does this special symbol look like exactly?" it would seriously help if he knew what he was searching for.

"It's a triangle shape-I think-with the two frozen dual blades that are crossed in the middle. I also believe it's supposed to be painted in dark paint so it wouldn't stick out on the buildings."

Ezra thought about it and decided that even if it were painted in a dark color, the resistance fighters in the city wouldn't be so foolish to leave the mark somewhere were people walked daily. If the resistance fighters were sneaking around then they would be in back alleyways that were out of the public's eye. They've been here long enough so he was positive that they knew the streets like the back of their hands like Ezra did on his home planet.

"We're not going to find it if we keeping looking around this place," he stopped and Sabine turned to look at him. "They're smart enough to know that leaving it in plan site would catch too much attention and have the symbol be investigated. If we want to find the resistance gang, then we should look where they would be and not around town center where there is a lot of people." He said this so confidently that Sabine was speechless for a moment.

"Wow, kid. What kind of rebel were you exactly back on Lothal?" she said awestricken and he just grinned.

"The cool kind."

"Sure you were." She laughed then followed him down one of the alleyways that was in-between two stone buildings. She crept all the way down until they were on the back streets and away from the busy shoppers.

They scanned the area and spotted a few not so nice looking people leaning against building walls. Small fires were littered in areas where people huddled together and spoke lowly amongst themselves.

"I'll go down this passage and you scan the walls straight ahead." She commanded and started walking away. "And don't go too far where I can't see you."

Ezra nodded his head and started trailing his eyes on every piece of non-frozen object that paint could last on. He was only a few steps down the passage when he felt the force in his chest throb.

Ezra paused in his steps and felt the inner force within him thorb faster and faster like a heart beat. The first thing that came to mind was that Kanan was somewhere near but he knew that wasn't true since he could locate his master somewhere further across the city.

What was this feeling?

Suddenly all the noises around him dulled and all he could hear was the soft, slow breaths of his breathing. It was as if time slowed around him. The throbbing in his chest pounded harder, as if something large was stomping on the ground and was causing his body to vibrate.

Confused to what was happening, Ezra turned around to check on Sabine and that was when he saw it.

A figure in a dark cloak glided past him in what seemed like slow motion. They moved so swiftly and elegantly that it almost looked like they were floating through the air or gliding on frozen ice. When the disguised figure was a step away from him, Ezra heard a ringing sound so loud that is was almost uncomfortable. He hadn't heard anything like it since he first saw Kanan.

And then it was over.

The hooded figure had swiftly, and rather quickly, disappeared down the alleyway and was gone.

If Ezra weren't left with the hammering in his chest and shortness of breath, he would have thought it was just his imagination.

Either way he had to find out whom that mysterious person was and what exactly they did to cause the force around him to react like that.

Ezra didn't think twice and sprinted down the alleyway he saw the person disappear. He was even more assured that he was making the right decision because it felt as though the force was practically pulling him as he ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> _Thanks for reading!  
><em>

_**P.S.** Hoth is an actual planet in the Star Wars universe but I changed it so there was life there before the Battle of Hoth in the movie. _


	3. Here Comes Trouble

**Chapter III**

* * *

><p>The pulling of the force led him back into the busy street market. People were chattering loudly and scurrying along with hands full of baskets or pulling along some animal. It was loud, making it hard for Ezra to focus on where he needed to go next.<p>

When he practically leapt back into the market streets many people stared at him, surprised by his actions and curious as to what he was up to. The frantic expression on his tanned face as he surveyed the crowd didn't help ease the marketers' suspicions.

"Dang it," he huffed and took a step back to remove himself from being in the way of shoppers.

He could still feel the stranger's presence somewhere inside the city but it was hard to locate their exact location. The booming laughter of men and crooking of small animals made it hard for Ezra to concentrate and concentration was something he seriously needed to practice more on. He thought back to the time he was trying to train with Kanan and Zeb kept teasing him and then one thing after another he was falling from the Ghost and tumbling through the clouds.

Ezra removed himself from the sidelines and started walking at pace with the crowd of people. He knew that he really should be getting back to Sabine and tell her what happened, but he wasn't sure that she would understand. She didn't have the ability like he did with the force and knew that trying to explain himself would be rather tough.

"_Specter 6! You better pick up specter 6!"_

Ah, what lovely timing…

Ezra winced and picked up his transmitter, ducking his head slightly and holding it a certain way in his hand that it wouldn't be seen.

"Hey there, specter 5. Um, find anything?"

"_Find anything? Oh I sure found something! How about an empty alleyway where I specifically told a certain kid not to wonder away from!?" _

Ezra winced at the harsh and obvious anger in her voice. He was seriously going to get it when she found him. He could only hope she didn't tell Kanan about his little departure yet.

"When we regroup I swear to explain myself to you but for now," he paused and tried to refocus on the simmering feeling in the air that he was able to sense because of the force. "I need to do something."

"_The only 'something' that you should be doing is focusing on our mission!"_ she grunted into the mic and Ezra thought that she must have been running and looking for him.

"_Tell me where you're at. I told specter 1 I'd keep an eye on you and I'm not about to get in trouble if you do something stupid!"_

Ezra started to feel guilt build in his stomach but brushed it away because he swore he wouldn't let himself get in trouble this time. He wasn't about to go back on his words from earlier.

"Yeah, I know what you told specter 1, but if what I am feeling turns out to be what I think it is, then maybe we won't have to continue looking for that symbol after all. I don't really know how to explain it well enough to convince you, but you're gunna have to trust me on this." He pleaded and heard nothing but silence and slight static on the other line. He waited and prayed that Sabine would understand.

"_Fine…" _

Ezra closed his eyes and let out a long breath that he had held in while waiting for her response.

"Thanks. Now if specter 1 calls in,"

"_Don't worry about it, kid. I'll cover for you for as long as I can. But I can't guarantee anything if he uses some jedi trick and finds you wandering all on your own." _He could hear the bluntness in her voice and he smiled wryly at it.

"Eh, then lets just hope that he doesn't." he shrugged and continued on walking with a little more ease in his step. "Plus, its not like he's going to be looking for me anyways if I don't get in trouble, which I swore to stay out of."

"_Uh-huh" _

"Trust me, specter 5, I won't do anything that will-wait." Ezra stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at the scene that was taking place a little ways down the street.

There seemed to be some sort of dispute going on between one of the markets merchants and an imperial agent with two storm troopers standing behind him. The merchant seemed in distress and had his hands out like he was trying to explain himself to the imperial agent.

The agent glared down at the shopkeeper looking unimpressed with whatever he was being told. The two storm troopers had their guns out, not to shoot but to intimate the shopkeeper.

_"Specter 6? What's going on?"_ he heard Sabine ask, but Ezra was too focused on what was going on to respond to her.

The scene he was engrossed in didn't seem to be deescalating and Ezra felt something run down his spine like a warning something was about to happen. Skeptically taking small steps closer to hear what was being discussed, Ezra crept forward until he was positioned at a booth next to the one he was watching. The owner of the little shop he stood in front of looked up at him questionably.

"I promise you when I say I don't have the money!" the old shopkeeper said earnestly. "Sales haven't been very good lately but I will pay as soon as I can! Please! Just give me one more week!"

"If I remember correctly that is the same pathetic excuse that I heard the last time I visited this diminutive booth." The imperial agent glared at the man with a merciless expression. "I know you earn more than you're letting on. This shop is never without a line," he watched the shopkeepers eyes studiously before a wicked smile formed on his face.

"You're putting profit aside and lying about your revenue for reasons that I care not for. You will give me the market permit tax for this week as well as lasts or else I will remove _you_ and _your_ wooden shack off these streets permanently."

"B-But I don't have the money to pay the tax! I already told you-!"

"I'm done with your excuses." The agent lifted a hand and the two storm troopers moved to take action. "I hear by declare you under arrest for the incompetence of paying taxes to the Empire and for lying to an Imperial agent." The guards walked around the little shop and stood on both sides of its owner who flinched away in fear.

"I must warn you that resisting arrest is another felony and I won't hesitate to add it to your record." The agent sneered.

Ezra glared at the imperial man as he continued to watch from his spot. He desperately wanted to do something to help, but he couldn't risk getting in trouble and breaking his promise. He took a deep breath and started walking forward and was fully set on walking past the stand without a single glance.

He was almost a foot away from passing the scene when he heard the voice of a little kid yell in fear. Ezra spun around and watched as a young boy came running out from under a crate and clung to the shopkeeper's leg that was being arrested.

"Papa!" the kid whined and looked up at his father with eyes full of distress. "Please don't let them take you!"

The Imperial agent scowled at the child then turned his hateful gaze back on the shopkeeper. "Your father is a crook and a poor excuse as a mentor, child. Move along so we may take him his rightful place which is inside a cell."

The little boy looked up at the man and scrunched his nose in anger. "You're the crook and horrible person here, mister! You deserve to be in a cell!"

Ezra couldn't believe the words that came out of the boy's mouth and apparently neither could the agent.

"Is that so…" he muttered and raised an eyebrow. He looked to the arrested father who was gapping at his son. "Insulting an Imperial agent is also against the law I'll have you know." The way he said his words made Ezra hold his breath, like he already knew what was to come.

"P-Please!" the shopkeeper began to beg. "He is just a boy, he didn't mean it!"

"Perhaps," he shrugged, looking non interested. "but he does deserve to be taught a lesson. Young boys do learn best when still so small and I say we should take advantage of such valuable age." He smirked and nodded his head to the small child who clung to his father's leg.

"Arrest the boy as well."

"No!" the shopper keeper rammed his body against the storm trooper that reached for the boy at his leg. The trooper stumbled back enough to give the boy a chance to escape. "Run, Ceil!" he desperately urged the boy.

The boy looked scared when the other storm trooper ceased his father. "Papa!" he begged but gasped when the other trooper regained his feet and started to advance on him. The boy, Ceil, turned around and started running, only to be stopped short when his right upper arm was caught.

The Imperial agent lifted the boy from the ground and watched the boy struggle in his grasp. "Maybe what will teach you best is a proper zapping." The agent moved his free hand to his belt and removed a black rod. When he held it in front of the boy, the tip of it sparked to life in purple static.

"May this be a lesson of you and your fathers insolvencies…" and then he brought it up the young boys face, intent of leaving the boy with a scar on his pale cheek as proof of this event for the rest of his life.

The flickering spark was inches from the boys face but ceased in its progression to its target when the agent's head whipped to the side. The agent lowered his rod and turned in the direction of the assault on the side of his head, his cold eyes landing a boy in an orange jumpsuit.

Ezra smirked triumphantly at the direct hit and prepared his wrist sling shot again. "How about you pick on someone your own size?" he announced then let the yellow energy ball fling loose and smack the agent in the side of the neck.

The Imperial agent glared at the boy and dropped the kid that he had fisted in his hand to the ground. The kid backed up, nervous of what to do next. He looked past the man to Ezra who nodded his head off to the side, trying to tell him to run while he has the chance.

"You're nearly half my size if not less, boy." He scuffed and turned his body to fully face Ezra. "Surely you aren't insisting yourself."

"Oh yeah?" he raised a bemused eyebrow and let a few more energy balls fly at the agent who deflected some with his rod but the few that hit him caused him to twitch. "So how many regulations do you think that's going to cost me?"

The man growled and bared his teeth at the boy. "Possibly your life." He sneered then swung his rod at him, purple static zipping through the air.

Ezra's eyes widened before he narrowed them and jumped to the side to dodge the attack. The agent swung again and he had to duck down just in time as the rod slashed into a barrel of fruit, spilling the fresh contents around at their feet. Ezra grinned when a thought came to mind and he grabbed a handful of them and started throwing them at the storm troopers who were holding the shopkeeper.

The first storm trooper lifted his gun in attempt to shot them in the air but didn't have time and the imported fruit smashed and exploded against his white armor. Ezra inwardly laughed and thought how it reminded him of Sabine's armor with her own personal designs and splashes of color.

"Get that boy!" the agent yelled and Ezra didn't stay around long enough to see them react as he spun around and darted down the busy street. He could hear the echoing voice of the agent yelling for him to stop and for somebody to _'catch that boy'._ Thankfully none of the market shoppers were fast enough to grab him or that the people seemed to be on his side. Most likely the second one.

Ezra zig-zagged in between shoppers and tried his best not to completely run people over. The streets were crowded but thankfully to his size he was able to maneuver threw them not that difficultly. He couldn't say the same for the agent and the storm troopers though because their shouts were becoming fainter and fainter.

As Ezra continued to run down the street and past all the obscure buildings and messily shops, he felt a tingling sensation in the air like he had in the back alley. His steps faltered and he looked around as if the answer were to just pop out from the crowd.

"Over here!" a deep and commanding voice hollered close behind his back. _Far too close._

"Ah, man.." Ezra muttered under his panted breaths.

He needed to find somewhere to hide and lay low until they passed and he could sneak back to Sabine and the others and leave. The storm troopers knew the area and Ezra didn't, already giving them a clear advantage. He didn't know what was up ahead and could very well be a dead end or more troopers. He wasn't about to risk either of them.

An open alleyway was up on his right and Ezra was just about to turn into it when he heard a ringing sound coming from close up ahead to his left. He didn't think twice about the alleyway and continued to run and follow the familiar ringing noise.

The ringing was coming from what appeared to be stables for an animal of some sort. The area around it didn't seem to be as crowded so he was easily able to pick up his speed when he drew near.

He didn't know why he chose to run there but he had a feeling that it was where he needed to be.

Ezra let the force guide him to the stables and mustered up some strength in his tired legs and leapt over the wooden fence. He closed his eyes and used his arms to shield his head and as he went crashing down into piles of scratchy hay.

He felt himself rolling but came to an abrupt halt when he collided into something hard. There was a surprised yelp and then a crashing weight fell onto his chest.

Alarmed by the sudden weight, Ezra opened his eyes to see what had happened. The world around him was spinning for a bit but when it finally slowed down and he was able to focus, his entire being became rigid in shock.

Staring down at him was a set light blue eyes, wide with surprise just as his own.

"Um, hey." He grinned sheepishly and the person above him only blinked in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Smooth as ever, Ezra.. Thanks for reading!

((I'll do any corrections when I look this over in the morning))


	4. Meeting in the stables

**Authors Note:** For those wondering how to say Bellamy's name its: Bell-uh-me. And in French it means beautiful/fair friend. The more you know!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

* * *

><p>Bellamy was lost in thought as she unnoticeably continued to brush the taunton's neck in the same spot repeatedly. The large hauler creature snuffed and shook its large furry ahead, annoyed that the human was neglecting the rest of its fur.<p>

The action seemed to draw Bellamy away from her thoughts enough to pause in her stroking and sense the creature's comfortableness. She smiled apologetically at it and moved her hand to rub the side of its head.

"Sorry about that," she confessed softly, as if the animal understood. "My mind is elsewhere at the moment."

She glanced over her shoulder at the tauntauns stable keeper and noted that he was preoccupied with the over animals, getting them ready for the night. It was often that she would speak to the tauntaun's and the owner would give her perplexed looks every time he would over hear. Luckily he never bothered to comment on it and she was slightly grateful for that.

The stable owner was a quiet man, never seeking out communication unless it was business related when someone needed to rent one of the riding animals. The first time Bellamy met the quiet man was when she was caught sneaking into his stables to pet the tauntauns. She had her face sealed, but she was still nervous as ever and was about to run away until he held up a hand to stop her. He told her that she was allowed to come whenever she pleases and pet his animals.

After their first and near startling encounter, Bellamy continued to visit the stables on the nights she was able to sneak away. Being near the large creatures calmed her in a way she had not known.

Her parents never allowed her to have pets when she was younger and a gap in her heart for affection only increased when she was forbidden from ever having friends. Being locked away made her incredibly lonely and she craved to be able to speak to someone, anyone who could listen and not judge her.

The tauntaun's ears twitched and Bellamy stood on her toes just to reach behind the folds. The creature grunted and she couldn't help but to smile at its actions but the smile on her face slowly faded when her previous thoughts returned.

She couldn't get over the weird phenomenon she felt in the alley when on the way to the stables.

She was taking her normal nightly route when the normally rigid and cold air sizzled to life all around her. The electrifying feeling caused her legs to speed up and her heart pounded against her chest in excitement. She rounded a corner in one of the back streets when the ringing in her ears began.

It was confusing and exhilarating all at the same time. The further she ran down the darkened street, all the sensations intensified and Bellamy continued to run forward unknowing what she might find.

Against the walls were the average street dwellers but she spotted a new face there as well. It was a boy, possibly around her age, just standing near one of the many passages. He looked as if in alarm of something happening around him but Bellamy couldn't see anything that would have caused it.

She continued to run in his direction and noticed the ringing get louder and louder. She could see his face more clearly now and wondered who exactly this stranger was. By his appearance he looked like an outsider. The more she thought about it the more curious she was about him.

The stranger looked in her direction and Bellamy ducked her head to conceal her face with her hood. She was directly in front of him and she could feel his stare on her. Shivers ran up her spine but she didn't let that stop her and it actually made her run faster. She wasn't for sure if it were him that was affecting her but she didn't want to stay to find out.

And now here she was, standing in a stable, brushing her favorite tauntaun half absent mindingly.

She stopped her petting and looked at the creature in one of his large, black glazed eye. "You don't think I'm a freak, do you?" the smile fell from her face when the tauntaun made an unusual gurgle noise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she protested and moved away from the side of it to stand directly in its line of sight.

The tauntaun gurgled and waved its head before taking a step back. Bellamy rose and eyebrow at its odd behavior and crossed her arms from under her cloak. "So that's what you think of me after all the nights I've brushed you and snuck you fruit, huh?"

It grumbled and looked away and Bellamy was just about to reach out to grab the curved horn on the side of its head to force it to look at her when suddenly there was a commotion.

Normally she wouldn't hang around long enough when turmoil would occur because she couldn't risk getting caught up in it, but the ringing sound from before was suddenly filling her ears again. She cautiously walked to the front of the stables and gazed out into the streets of late evening shoppers.

In the distance she heard muffled shouts but couldn't see what could be the cause of them. What was going on?

The tauntaun behind her mewled and backed further into its holding pen. She could sense the distress coming from the creature and she turned her head around in concern.

Her head was turned around for a second, maybe even two, but when she tore her eyes away from the anxious creature and looked back on the streets, she saw a flash of orange.

There was a strangled yell coming from the orange blob that was heading straight at her but Bellamy was having a hard time getting her legs to follow the commands that her brain was giving them. The stranger flew in the air then went tumbling right into the hay before her. If she weren't in such shock then maybe she would've moved but she watched as they rolled towards her and then suddenly Bellamy found her legs swept out from under her.

She squeaked and felt herself being flung forward and collided hard into something warm. Out of instinct she closed her eyes until everything became still and she was sure she was no longer collapsing.

When Bellamy opened her eyes she almost wished that she hadn't. Just an inch or two below her own was the face of a boy-not just any boy either. It was the one she saw in the alleyway.

He was looking up at her with the same amount of surprise in his eyes as she imagined were in hers.

"Um, hey." He sounded embarrassed and adverted his gaze as he smiled uncomfortably.

Her mind scrambled with words to say but she didn't even know _what_ to say. How was she supposed to respond to such a thing?

So in return for his words, she only blinked at him.

She felt him shift under her and that's when Bellamy realized that she was laying flush against him. Her heart was ramming in her chest and it occurred to her that he might be able to feel it since their chests were touching.

Without a single word, Bellamy sprung up, ignoring the grunt coming from the stranger when she had to put pressure on him for support. Once she got on her feet she eyed him nervously and started walking backwards to put space between them. If she wanted to escape then she would have to charge past him because he was near the only stable exit.

She watched, as he seemed dazed for a moment on the ground before he rolled onto his hands and knees and pushed himself back up, dusting off the hay and dirt from his funny color clothing. She'd never seen such elaborate colors before on a person. No one on her planet has ever worn any other color than blue, black, or grey. A sudden thought came to her that the style here was so eerie and bleak. Was it much different on other planets?

The boy seemed to notice her studious staring and he looked up at her. Bellamy tilted her head away and moved her gaze to a spot on the wooden wall that was chipped and cracked.

"Sorry about what just happened," he spoke up and Bellamy glanced at his face and saw that he genuinely seemed apologetic. He scratched at the back of his neck and looked away as if awkward by the situation, which he very well should be.

"I'm in a tad of trouble and needed a place to lay low for bit," as if remembering something he tensed and turned to stare out onto the streets but then relaxed slightly and looked back to her. "and by the looks of it I chose the perfect hiding spot since those jerks are nowhere to be seen."

"Why did you choose to hide here?" she asked carefully and watched as his eyes got a little wider like her voice surprised him. She too was some what impressed by her own tone because it didn't sound like her.

"Oh, um?" he looked around and studied his whereabouts before his nose scrunched up and he looked increasingly more uncomfortable. "You know what, that is a good question because this place smells horrible. Ah man, what kind of creatures do they hold up in this place?"

"It's a holding stall for hauling tauntauns. Shouldn't you've known that if you chose here to hide?" she asked skeptically. She was still having trouble discovering his reason for choosing here to hide when there are so many other places.

"Never heard of them." He answered simply and looked around for some. "And I didn't _choose_ this place but was actually led. Trust me, if I'd known it was going to smell this bad then I would've chose a garbage shot over this place."

Bellamy definitely didn't miss the part about him saying that he was '_led'_ here and her gaze on him narrowed with suspicion. "What do you mean you were _led_? Did someone send you? Why were you led here specifically?" her tone started to get suspicious and her uneasiness rose.

The strange boy in orange put up his hands in defense and took in her position that was on edge. "No one sent me here, got it? It's just me and you don't have to worry about anything." He assured and put his hands back down.

Bellamy relaxed her shoulders slightly and watched him do the same. "Then explain what you meant."

"I," he started and looked somewhat uncertain of what to say. It only spiked Bellamy's interest.

"You don't by chance _feel_ it as well, do you?" he asked carefully and looked at her like she should know what he meant.

And a part of Bellamy did understand what he meant. She indeed felt something. She felt a throbbing in her chest, electricity in the air, and a soft humming in her ears. Everything around her was alive and she felt connected to it all.

And for some strange reason at the moment she felt most connected to _him_. This weird boy dressed in a bright orange and yellow stitched coat. He was a complete stranger yet she never felt in sync with someone ever before in her life.

By her lingering silence the stranger took it as a yes and he grinned softly at her. "You're force sensitive too then." He smile grew as he spoke. "Just like me."

Bellamy was brought from her thoughts at that and she stared at him confusingly. "What? No…" she shook her head and took a step back, frowning when he took a step forward.

"I'm not like you…" a look of pain flashed on his face and she felt a pinch of quilt for her honest yet truthful words.

"But I thought you were force sensitive too?" he looked upset and confused as he spoke. "No. I _KNOW_ you are force sensitive. I can feel it all around you and I bet that you can feel the same around me."

He swung his hands out to gesture to the air around him. "It's because we are the same that we are able to feel what we feel. Listen, at first I didn't get this weird force thing either but I was taught and I'm slowly starting to get it, though only when Kanan actually sits down to teach me…" he grumbled the last part but Bellamy heard.

Bellamy didn't understand what he meant by being '_force sensitive'_ or what he kept going on about. He surely must be confused because he was nothing like her. He seemed to be healthy and capable of controlling his emotions, but most importantly he seemed free.

"Like I told you before, we are nothing alike. Trust me." She told him seriously and watched his dark blue eyes fall then she stared past him and onto the streets. The desire to run and get away was strong, though a voice in her head was telling her to stay and confront what was happening. In truth she was just scared.

"No. I can feel the air around you and-" but he was cut off by the sharp look in her icy blue eyes and the pain written on her pale face.

"I already told you! We're nothing alike!" she took a step forward, unaware of the hay that was now floating on the ground around her feet.

"Then what are you?" he was starting to sound angry too and she was mad that he was making her admit it.

Her hands balled into fist at her sides under her cloak as her pulse increased. She could feel the heavy pulsing in her veins.

"I'm sick!" she wanted to scream it at him and complain how she was always trapped in her home and thought to be too frail to see the world. She was angry that he dared compared his freedom to her own imprisonment, even if he had no idea.

His dark blue eyes got wide and the expression on his face looked truly surprised by either her words or her outburst.

Just then there was a beeping sound coming from somewhere on him and the boy looked to his hip at the sound.

That was her chance.

Bellamy used that distraction and swiftly sprinted past him, riding on her emotions that carried her easily over the wooden clasp gate and clear of the stables. She was a bit surprised by how much height and distance she accomplished but didn't hesitate in her steps and continued to run past confused shoppers until she found a clear alleyway and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Ezra found his feet frozen in the spot he was standing in when she yelled at him. He desperately wanted to ask what she meant by saying she was sick but his communicator on his hip beeped and he let his eyes wander to the annoying sound. He regretted it though when he felt the breeze of the mysterious girl as she sprinted past him while distracted.<p>

He gritted his teeth and decided that he needed to follow her and find about what she really meant by her words. Something wasn't right and he didn't understand why he cared so much about knowing the truth about this complete stranger.

Ezra jumped over the gate and ran in the direction that he saw the girl fled to. Remembering that his communicator was still beeping, he unlatched it and brought it up to his mouth and continued to run.

"Specter 6 here."

"_Specter 6! Where in the galactic are you?!" _he heard Sabine hiss into the mic. He was surprised that she left him alone this long.

"Still busy." He panted and ignored the rude comment someone shot at him when he shoved by to get through the mob.

"_With what?! What could possibly be more important than completing this mission?!" _

He debated whether or not he should tell her but he decided that being truthful was the best option at the moment.

"I found someone else like me."

"_You mean someone idiotic, clumsy, and reckless? That's great and all but we really didn't come here so you could make friends." _

Ezra rolled his eyes at that. "No. I'm saying I found someone who is also force sensitive, but I don't think they know it."

It was quiet on the other line for a moment until Sabine responded, _"Look, I know what you're probably thinking and I don't know if it's such a good idea."_

Ezra couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "Are you saying I should just abandon them? They're confused and I want to help them. Maybe I can even convince specter 1 to take her in and train her too. I'm not letting her go." He proclaimed seriously.

"_Her?"_

Ezra didn't notice the agitated way she said it and was about to respond when another voice broke over the crowd of people.

"The boy is over here!"

He followed the voice and found a storm trooper to his left pointing in his direction. Two more came up behind him and then Ezra found himself running away from getting arrested yet again, and apparently they called in for more troopers to chase him. How nice.

"Great…" he muttered then turned into the first alleyway on his right, frowning when he heard the heavy boots of the troopers still on his trail.

He raced down to the end of the passage and started to swerve right but skidded to a stop when he saw more troops running up from that direction. He quickly spun on his heels to go left but discovered that troopers were also running at him from there.

The ones from the alley he came from stopped and the two groups from both his sides did the same then took aim. "Don't move!" one of them ordered and pointed his blaster directly at him.

Ezra put his hands up and backed up until his back hit the wall.

He was surrounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> If anyone is wondering what a tauntaun looks like its the thing that Luke Skywalker was riding on in Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Oh and guess what planet that is on? Hoth! And I also made Ezra react to their smell because of the comment Han Solo made about them in the movie.


End file.
